


Blanco y Negro

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En esta historia, las escalas de grises no existen, lo único que hay para ellos es el blanco y el negro. La vida o la muerte. Uno será el elegido, el otro permanecerá en el olvido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanco y Negro

Negro.

La hoja se mancha con tinta negra.

Esta corre de manera libre, emulando el petróleo hasta crear el contorno que enmarca una figura corta de estatura, pero delgada y atlética en su anatomía, sus cabellos son cortos, de ellos no se divisa más que el flequillo pues la parte alta de su cabeza está cubierta por una capucha, los ojos son rasgados, sin atisbo alguno de color.

Esta escena sucede en la viñeta central de una historieta, de modo que tenemos inmensidad de blanco y una silueta dibujada en negro, con los ojos rasgados como único acento visual, a medida que avanzan los trazos otras líneas se van formando detallando su estampa. Así puedes ver que detrás de la capucha cae una capa, que esta le llega a la parte media de los muslos, y que nuestro personaje central usa botas gruesas de corte militar, las manos caen serenas a ambos manos de su figura, en la izquierda no hay nada, en la derecha se dibuja una espada.

La empuñadura es larga, al igual que la hoja, se trata de una espada japonesa y si subes por ahí alcanzarás a descubrir la casaca del mismo corte oriental, en cuyo pecho se encuentra un emblema con una única letra.

"R"

Su nombre, no comienza con esta letra, esa es más bien una identidad, primero robada, después prestada y ahora anhelada. Nuestro personaje se comienza a mover a medida que avanzan las páginas, viñeta tras viñeta él está siendo asechado por sombras alargadas, ágiles y voraces, todas llevan espadas en alto, su acero de vez en cuando choca contra el propio y "R" corre, entre pasillos cada vez mas estrechos, levanta su cable metálico, alcanzando techos, rueda por los mismos y busca refugio pero las sombras a su alrededor son bastas.

La hoja siguiente aún es blanca, nadie ha logrado cortar su piel, pero los enemigos son bastos y rápidamente se cansa. Gotas se sudor se unen a la escena, mancillan su cara, él las siente correr y las mira también, luego de limpiarse con un guante gastado. Si no fuera por la silueta, casi serían transparentes, casi podría borrarlas, pues no le agradan.

Le recuerdan la lluvia y además de eso, el tierno llanto de un niño.

Rechaza la idea, retomando el dominio del arma, su respiración se agita a medida que sale de su escondrijo y vuelve a la hazaña.

Él hizo una promesa, de no derramar más sangre innecesaria, pero es él, o son ellos. Levanta el vuelo, el cable metálico asido con una mano, la espada asesina desafiante en la otra, "R" se encuentra ahora en la cima de un peñasco, rodeado de roca y naturaleza muerta.

Las sombras permanecen al rededor, todas enfundadas de negro y cambiando las espadas por arcos con flechas, "R" levanta el rostro, siente la frente perlada por el sudor, comienza a escuchar el llanto del niño, la voz rota, desconsolada. Emula una sombra, reprime el recuerdo, pero este se muestra con la misma gracia y claridad con que su enemigo final desfila ante él.

.

Ahora tienes dos hojas extendidas a ambos lados de tus manos, la escena se divide así: líneas en blanco y negro para el presente, matices de grises para el pasado.

En esta tonalidad de grises y entramado de puntos, ves una habitación pequeña, las paredes están desnudas y el espacio ocupado por una sola cama. A los pies de la misma hay un bulto, es sólido y contrasta de manera perfecta con el cuadro, ese pequeño bulto es un niño de tres años, hecho un ovillo y cubriendo su rostro con un manto que no es suyo.

Al fondo se escuchan voces, pronuncian su nombre con violencia y agravio.

Él no debería estar ahí.

Él debió esconderse mejor, correr hasta donde sus piernas se lo permitieran, pero tenía miedo.

Y ese era el único lugar donde se le ocurría llorar, cuando tenía miedo.

Su voz suena rota, diminuta, como el débil susurro de algo rastrero.

Un roedor.

En algún momento de la vida, recuerda que lo compararon con uno y lo mandaron a dormir entre ellos, en las cloacas, celdas tan diminutas dónde apenas si cabía él y en donde todo olía a excremento y orina. Las ratas no tardaron en hacerse llegar, chillar y roer junto a él en busca de un pequeño bocado, las más listas lo alcanzaron, mordieron la carne ahí donde la armadura asesina no cubría su cuerpo.

"R" sisea.

La viñeta en grises ha terminado con un niño envuelto en un manto a nada de ser encontrado.

En el tiempo real, por la parte alta de la página tenemos un enemigo que ha alcanzado el cuello de nuestro protagonista con la hoja de su espada.

Tiene miedo.

En los nueve años que siguieron a esa escena de la alcoba, él no había vuelto a experimentar ese nivel de miedo. Creyó que se lo habían arrebatado de la carne, cuando su madre lo encontró sollozando entre las prendas del que dijo era su padre y lo arrastró de los brazos hasta que rasgaron sus prendas y rasguñaron su carne.

Lo colocó en el centro de una arena. Similar al espacio donde se encuentra ahora.

"Eres una vergüenza"

Lo recuerda de entonces y cree escucharlo ahora. Su madre observa en algún punto de este peñasco, más no puede buscarla pues su sangre emana. La del demonio, la cabeza del gremio.

La que le heredó a R'as al Ghul.

Su oponente prepara otra estocada, él lo hace a su vez. Aquel le supera en tamaño y estatura pero quizás, no en inteligencia. Lo ataca con la espada, él evade y se coloca por encima de la hoja de acero, patea su rostro, usa sus puños como si fueran garras, pero ha olvidado que su armadura no es la asesina, sino la del héroe que pretende, más nunca fue.

Sus puños, no están cargados de navajas como lo están los de aquel, por lo tanto el daño que recibe es tres veces peor del que profiere.

Las escenas pasadas, entre tierna infancia y el ultimo año de vida a los costados de la viñeta central avanzan.

El niño de tres años que fue colocado en la arena a su vez fue desnudado y obligado a caminar sobre carbón ardiente hasta alcanzar una daga.

Él tenía miedo de perder su alma si la tocaba.

Es cierto que era joven para comprender términos tan complejos como el cielo o el infierno pero no era estúpido. Había visto grabados en las piezas que decoraban las habitaciones y paredes del Palacio de su abuelo. Todas describían escenas bélicas, todas le parecían grotescas por la parte baja, pero en la alta, describían cielos hermosos, montañas, nubes y él quería escapar de la isla y conocer todo aquello.

Si tocaba la daga, su preparación se iniciaría, perdería la virtud, la inocencia, perdería la piel que no era más tersa.

Dudas en su estampa y la página avanza.

.

Un nuevo siseo se escucha a lo alto, esta vez por parte del enemigo jurado.

"R" ha logrado profanar su piel, usando la espada que entregaron a él cuando completó su entrenamiento asesino, la empuñadura está decorada con hilo largo y grueso para hacer referencia a su posición de "heredero" el agraviado brama con furia, lo saca volando con una manaza que golpea su pecho y al chocar contra el piso casi se desmaya.

La mancha de tinta negra que configura su forma te hace saber que está siendo aplastado porque no está concentrado. Hay demasiado temor, demasiada intriga, demasiado desasosiego y sucede así porque el autor de esta historia, no es él, sino el Demonio.

Nuestro protagonista, tiene la mala fortuna de convertirse en víctima allá dónde se levanta. Sucedió así desde que tomó esa daga y sus entrenamientos le arrebataron todo sentimiento, pensamiento, emoción, duda.

No las experimentó de nuevo, hasta dos años atrás cuando conoció a su padre y éste le hizo preguntarse si es que poseía corazón.

El pecho le duele al pensar en su padre, porque sabe que en esta ocasión no llegará a ayudarlo.

Nadie nunca estuvo para ayudarlo así que no entiende qué significa esta angustiosa pena.

"Justicia, no venganza" "Matar, sólo te hace igual a ellos"

Pero yo, siempre fui como ellos.

"R" aclara su mente, se levanta, las voces de los otros guerreros lo aclaman.

Cuando avanzó siendo niño y sus pies sangraron hasta el desmayo también había voces llamando. En aquel entonces lo hacían con orgullo, ahora lo hacen con gozo.

"Muerte al heredero" "Muerte al heredero"

¿Heredero de qué?

El que es más grande que él, lo corta sobre el pecho, arrancando el emblema de héroe, él por su parte le ha cortado en el hombro y golpeado con la empuñadura del arma cerca del rostro. Si va a morir al menos desea conocer su cara.

.

La viñeta sigue mostrando negro sobre blanco, pero de a poco "R" se va tornando en tonos de gris. Ya no será presente. Se convertirá en pasado.

La hoja cambia, se divide de nuevo, la pagina izquierda para los guerreros, la derecha para los progenitores de aquel engendro.

Su madre como vaticino, se encuentra a buen resguardo camuflando su imagen entre todos los soldados que aclaman la sangre del heredero, ataviada de negro, con los cabellos sueltos y la tez morena que heredó a él.

No quiere matarlo, no va a matarlo, es solo una lección. Otra de tantas para su muy amado. Así entenderá que debe quedarse con ella o destruirá a su hijo.

.

Las manecillas del reloj junto a una prisión avanzan.

Su padre está encerrado en una celda tan diminuta y estrecha como aquella de las cloacas. Siente el mismo temor que "R" porque sabe que no llegará a él, no lo hará a tiempo y Thalía prometió que lo asesinaría, si no llegaba a tiempo.

Todo su entrenamiento, toda la temple y preparación no sirven de nada en este momento porque sabe que aquella es una maldita pero también muy lista, lo planeo con detalle para romperlo. Castigarlo por no amarla. ¿Pero cómo podría? Si se atreve a torturar a su propio hijo.

Regresamos a la pelea y "R" está desesperado y perdido, la locura comienza a hacer presa de él, porque el pecho le duele, las escenas pasadas y presentes no le conceden piedad y no sabe si esto es real.

Si esta pelea está sucediendo o es otra prueba mental de su madre.

No lo sabe…no lo sabe…¡No lo sabe!.

Pero el dolor es real.

La sangre que emana de todas las heridas abiertas es real y la ve como líquido negro mancillando su piel y las ropas guerreras, la espada comienza a pesar en la mano diestra, otras heridas a punzar.

El corazón late como si estuviera a punto de salírsele de su pecho, el de su padre late por igual. Las dos viñetas se enlazan y adviertes la desesperación de uno y el temor del otro.

Las manecillas del reloj por la parte media, no dejan de avanzar.

"R" vacila, mira sus manos, después a su oponente y decide que ya ha terminado.

Porque no puede defenderse más. Es demasiado grande y las heridas que le abre cierran casi al instante, contrario de las propias que solo punzan y arden.

Está como al inicio de esta historieta.

Su figura delgada y atlética como una mancha negra profanando la hoja, pero no aparece más intacto, las heridas abiertas, la sangre que emana, no es mas negra, sino blanca, las prendas rasgadas también aparecen como blanco sobre negro.

"R" se está perdiendo, el blanco, la hoja, la infinidad de la nada creciendo y él cediendo.

La espada descansa serena en el interior de sus manos, adquiere la posición de ataque. La que aprendió de su abuelo, el pecho duele una nueva vez, porque si quisiera, él detendría todo esto.

Pero no lo hará…

En la parte baja de la hoja, su padre ya se ha liberado, el cuerpo cae al vacío, a la vez que su hijo toma impulso dispuesto a asestar el golpe definitivo.

"Es defensa personal, padre" "Justicia para mi, por todo lo que me hicieron, año tras año de vejaciones, de escuchar que soy un maldito" "Esto se termina ahora y podremos volver a casa a pretender que somos una familia, cuando lo único que sucede es que todos se encierran detrás de sus puertas y se pierden en su propio infierno.

El mío es más especial que todos los suyos, porque no está en mi mente, sino que es real"

Su madre que conoce cada movimiento que le enseñó desde temprana edad siente la adrenalina inundando sus venas. Su hijo será el vencedor, cortará la cabeza del otro, pero ni ella contaba con una traición.

.

La orden de disparar proviene de una viñeta nueva, la siguiente describe decenas de arcos tensándose por manos expertas y después vemos las flechas cortando el viento hasta atravesar la carne del niño. "R" sisea dolorosamente, su cuerpo cae, la sangre emana, mancha la página, por debajo de tus dedos, el contraste es impresionante ya que ni siquiera reparas en la ausencia del color rojo.

Tus manos tiemblan, vacilan entre cerrar el ejemplar ahora o vaticinar el final de un príncipe caído. Acaricias las hojas, tu corazón en sincronía con el del niño.

"R" está harto.

Su padre comienza a correr hacia él. La distancia que los separa debería poder recorrerla en dos minutos y medio, pero según el contador de Thalía, le queda poco más de uno, despliega su cable, se eleva al cielo, el peñasco no es demasiado alto, pero las ganas asesinas de su adversario, si lo son.

.

"¿¡POR QUÉ NO TE MUERES!?"

"R" arranca la punta de una flecha que le atravesó el hombro, consciente de que será lo ultimo. No hay palabras de disculpa para su padre, ni odio para su madre o resentimiento para su abuelo.

Quiere terminarlo ahora porque su sangre ha manado demasiado.

A él le dijeron que estaba maldito.

Luego que era bendito, que tenía un propósito y que éste era imponerse sobre los demás y dominar el mundo. Este jodido cabrón de mierda, no va a llegar de la "nada" para quitarle eso.

Saltó con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas, la capa heroica ondeando por detrás de su cuerpo, esquivando el filo de la espada enemiga, tomando la punta de flecha y cortando su cuello hasta abrirle un canal profundo y arrebatarle la máscara.

.

La viñeta central se divide una vez más en dos: el rostro de "R" congelado, los labios crispados, abiertos en una mueca de indescriptible terror, por el lado contrario está el rostro de su asesino que no es otro más que el de él mismo.

Una versión adulta de él, lo reconoce en los ojos rasgados, en la sonrisa sádica que es la misma que solía dibujar él, cuando ultimaba a su enemigo.

En los cuadros superiores, vemos la frenética carrera del padre.

Ha llegado en el momento exacto para ver a su hijo vomitar una gruesa línea de sangre. Aquel que lo ha asesinado podría sostenerlo en brazos pero permite que caiga al piso como la bolsa obsoleta de carne que es.

Cuando "R" cortó su cuello con la punta de la flecha, tuvo oportunidad de atravesarle el pecho con su espada.

Los gritos por el rededor no se detienen, se alzan con mayor locura, pero no es esta la parte que lees, si no un desgarrador grito de labios del padre.

"NOOOOO"

Él, no abraza a su hijo. Es demasiado tarde para hacerlo, se dedica a atacar al asesino.

"R" escucha los avances de la pelea mientras se desangra en el piso. La muerte no es inmediata, para los asesinos nunca lo es y su pecho duele, la boca está llena de sangre, pasa saliva pero no sucede nada, hay un nudo en su garganta, uno que tortura casi tanto como la incisión que le mata.

La espada "gemela" rompió su corazón.

"¿Ahora lo ves, padre?" "Si tengo un corazón, uno que bombea, que se inflama y sangra como ninguno".

Sus ojos se quedan abiertos, no porque no pudiera cerrarlos, de hecho tuvo un momento de vanidad donde consideró colocar sus manos sobre el pecho a manera de rezo y cerrar los ojos, para que supieran cómo meterlo en féretro, pero si no los cerró fue porque esperaba ver a su progenitor.

El niño de tres años, sin saberlo lo buscaba a él.

Lloraba con él.

El de doce no es tan diferente, ha buscado el aroma y la cercanía de su padre cuando no puede tenerla, cuando Batman está agotado o Bruce Wayne profundamente dormido. Eso le da claridad, eso ahuyenta las pesadillas, eso amaina el dolor que comenzó en su pecho el día que lo conoció pero su padre no es quien lo busca. Sino un guerrero que hace su primer aparición en escena, para caer de rodillas junto a él y abrazarse a su pecho.

"No" "Por favor, tú no"

¿Por qué no?

La pagina siguiente es una escena completa, en ella tienes un plano completo del cuerpo de "R" con los ojos abiertos, entre las formas de aquel que lo ha levantado y estrechado contra sus miembros.

El recién llegado sigue negando que todo esto sea cierto porque sólo llegó veinte minutos tarde. "Robin" tenía que estar bien, su trabajo era protegerlo, cuidarlo. Mantenerlo a salvo y ni siquiera porque Batman se lo hubiera impuesto, sino porque él mismo lo decidió.

La barbilla y los labios de Robin están impregnados de sangre, Nightwing rompe un pedazo de la capa del niño y le limpia la cara, sus manos tiemblan, las tuyas también lo hacen cuando lo siguiente que hace es cerrarle los ojos.

Página siguiente.

Robin no es más una mancha negra mancillando el formato, se ha convertido en gris, en un tono tan claro, que si Nightwing no lo aferra desaparecerá por completo.

Veinte minutos, es lo que se repite a medida que acomoda al niño donde nadie pueda dañarlo con las manos al pecho y le cubre el rostro con la capa.

Veinte minutos es lo que Thalía había predicho para que su padre llegara a tiempo, pero no sucedió así porque se liberó en el minuto dieciocho y le tomó dos y medio escalar el peñasco.

Veinte minutos son los que desea Richard Grayson junto al cadáver de su hermano pero en su defecto, son los que gastará en patearle el trasero a ese maldito que no solo le arrebató la vida si no la imagen adulta.

"Justicia" La voz de Batman susurra en algún recoveco de su conciencia, él la acalla y entierra hasta lo más profundo porque él no quiere justicia. Quiere venganza. Y si las cartas fueran otras, la situación fuera otra, el tiempo fuera otro, llamaría a Jason Todd para que lo ayudara.

Saca sus armas gemelas, las hace girar en el interior de ambas manos mientras estudia la escena que se desarrolla metros por detrás de él.

Las viñetas vuelven a cubrirse de negro danzando sobre el blanco. La mancha mas predominante y desafiante es la que pertenece a su padre, el artista no ha escatimado, ni escatimará jamás en cuanto a la oscuridad que describe sus rasgos, él luce imponente, cruel y a la vez devastado. Ha golpeado repetidamente contra la figura de aquel pero sus golpes letales se frenan pues cada vez que lo ve a la cara, mira a su hijo y no a él.

"¿Ya tuviste suficiente, padre?"

La ultima palabra se le entierra en el pecho como un puñal, aunque de manera real es la espada del otro a punto de atravesar su armadura. Nightwing llega en ese momento a ofrecer relevo.

No es que sea indiferente a la pérdida o que no lo quisiera, más bien todo lo contrario.

Lo quiso demasiado como para dejarse engañar por imitaciones baratas.

Los bastones se cruzan, hace encender la descarga eléctrica, evita golpes y devuelve patadas en los puntos prohibidos, aquellos que le enseñó Red Hood en una de tantas que lo enfrentó. Tener un hermano que sea villano reformado tiene sus ventajas, la primera de ellas, es que conoce maneras sumamente efectivas de asesinar.

"Esto es por ti"

El oponente se ríe, una carcajada cruel, burlona, Nightwing enloquece pues es como si se burlara de la muerte de Robin, descarga todos los movimientos que tiene, su padre los mira desde la viñeta inferior izquierda, debe reponerse, debe arremeter, debe pelear, antes de llorar.

Ambos guerreros se unen por las paginas siguientes a la pelea. Años atrás aprendieron a hacerlo bastante bien. Batman conoce sus juramentos, sus promesas. Se las repitió de manera constante por los últimos veinte años y aún así quiere matarlo.

No sería el primer hombre que asesina, de hecho sería uno de tantos, pero esto sería por motivos personales y no "profesionales" No le importa, quiere quebrarlo, destruirlo y culparlo por la muerte de su hijo, cuando de manera real, sabe que es él quien lo asesinó.

Veinte minutos.

Repite Nightwing mientras pelea y los cuadros inferiores se deslavan hasta quedar en gris.

.

Batman desapareció de las páginas durante toda esa cantidad de tiempo, sus hijos lo buscaron desde el interior de la cueva y ordenaron a Robin se largara a su habitación.

El menor no iba a hacerlo, no iba a dejar a su padre enfrentando solo a su madre, como ninja bien entrenado se ocultó en las sombras y los vio trabajar desde ahí. A Red Robin sobre las computadoras y a Nightwing vía telefónica con Oráculo, nada de rastros del murciélago hasta que Drake identificó una sustancia poco común en un terreno que se creía desierto.

Robin no hizo ningún sonido al momento de salir, sólo se encontró con los guardianes de la casa. El mayordomo en su fino traje de tres piezas y el inmenso Danés, que se paró firme sobre sus patas, le sacó la lengua y movió la cola. "R" le acarició el hocico y las orejas a su animal, luego ordenó que permaneciera en su sitio. En cuanto al caballero, éste sólo lo miró con sobriedad y un ligero atisbo de preocupación.

"Sabes que tengo que ir Pennyworth"

"Lo único que sé, es que su madre es una asesina y que amenaza la integridad de toda Ciudad Gótica"

"Razones de más para que la haga entrar en razón"

"Su padre es quien ha ido, a efectuar esa acción"

"Y desapareció"

"Jamás me perdonaría, si aquel se convierte en su estado, joven amo"

"Te perdonará, mi padre puede enfadarse con todos menos contigo y si te pregunta por qué no me detuviste, dile que disolví píldoras para dormir en tu té"

El niño sonríe de esa manera única que tiene, la viñeta muestra de la parte inferior de su nariz hacia abajo, una sonrisa como la de su padre, sólo que ambos son demasiado idiotas como para haberlo notado. En los siguientes cuadros el semblante de Pennyworth se va desvaneciendo, el menor no mintió en sus palabras. Si puso algo en su té y apenas si tiene tiempo de alcanzar una silla para no desvanecerse de lleno en el piso. El Danés se tiende a sus pies, enrosca su cuerpo y dedica un pensamiento a su joven amo.

"R" ha robado la motocicleta de alguno de sus hermanos para adentrarse en la Ciudad y dejar muy por detrás la cueva.

No le echarán de menos hasta que pasen otros diez minutos.

.

El acero de la espada es roto entre los bastones de Nightwing, el guerrero de ojos fríos y movimientos férreos mira a su adversario detestando todo de él porque sabe que jamás verá a su hermano crecer.

No lo verá llegar a la pubertad, no escuchará su voz infantil convertirse en una más gruesa, no conversarán sobre mujeres, alcohol y sexo, no le enseñará a ponerse un maldito condón. —Jodido infierno— ¡Ni siquiera le enseñará a dejar de culparse por todo! —Sus dientes rechinan, los muestra como un animal a aquel que comienza a sentirse herido, la estocada fatal le correspondería a su padre pero Batman ha caído luego de recibir una puñalada similar a la de su hijo.

La casaca de Robin no era tan gruesa como la suya, la hoja lo atravesó limpiamente, porque jamás considero que aquello pudiera sucederle a su hijo. Si se hubiera preparado para esto, si lo hubiera predicho…

Si le hubiera dicho que quería que se quedara en casa para protegerlo y no porque lo pensara un estorbo.

Batman se desvanece, cae de rodillas al piso y la escena se divide una vez más en tres, en la imagen de fondo se encuentra el asesino ataviado con una larga gabardina, botas militares, pantalones gruesos, guantes a la medida y camisa de botones, sus prendas son negras como todo él, pero los rasgos destacables se muestran en ese perecedero blanco.

Las heridas abiertas aquí y allá parecen rasgar la hoja, su sangre emana en varios puntos pero esta no es como la de Robin, no es pura, está sucia, parece gris y ligeramente entramada.

Hay una línea que divide estas tres escenas, el padre en el ángulo inferior izquierdo, el justiciero en el ángulo superior derecho.

Nightwing sabe que puede cruzar la línea, él también ha caído para tomar aire y mira el rededor que no es más que un montón de tierra.

Los asesinos se han ido, su madre se ha ido.

La puñetera líder de los asesinos, la que orquestó todo esto, la que le puso precio a la cabeza de su hijo, ha salido impune y él todo lo que tiene es un cuerpecito muerto, un padre ausente, en estado de shock y un enemigo de unos dos metros de alto que se desangra ante él cual si fuera un saco lleno de azucar.

No muy lejos de su posición se encuentra la espada del niño, la empuñadura sigue decorada con hilo grueso. Es el arma del heredero, la que le dejó su abuelo antes de mandarlo con ellos. La toma entre sus manos, el oponente brama, alguna letanía pues él también deseaba hacerse con la espada.

"Es mia"

"Es de mi hermano"

Nightwing se levanta, el arma se siente ligera en el interior de su mano, su padre levanta el rostro, negándose al acto, no puede perder a ambos hijos el mismo día, si Dick cruza la línea nunca volverá a ser él mismo. Lo perderá para siempre y él no quiere hacerlo.

Se levanta.

Las viñetas ahora son una sucesión de seis por la parte alta mostrando las piernas y los pasos del padre, las botas guerreras y la capa ondeante, en la imagen central, Nightwing levanta el arma. Recuerda multitud de entrenamientos con Robin, todas las veces que lo golpeo con el anverso de la espada para no cortarlo, sólo marcarlo.

"Si quisiera, ya estarías muerto"

"¿Entonces sí me quieres?"

"Tt…"

Ese sonido molesto no escapará más de sus labios, su petulancia no inundará más los pasillos de la mansión. Su gesto altivo, el ceño fruncido…

Los pasos de Nightwing a su vez ganan poderío el oponente ahora, sólo puede mantenerse en pie.

Batman le inyectó una sustancia que tenía preparada para Clayface, para congelar las células e impedir que cambiara de forma, en este sujeto impide que se regenere de la manera vertiginosa que hizo desde siempre. Las heridas que se cobran su vida, no son las que le abrieron ellos sino la que le provocó el niño.

Robin atravesó la vena yugular con la punta de la flecha, tan profundo que la pequeña cabeza de metal aún está enterrada entre los pliegues de su carne, la sangre inunda sus formas, desdibuja su estampa.

Él ahora es una forma inerte compuesta por tonos grises y poco negro.

Se convertirá en pasado, será asesinado al igual que su hermano. Cierra los ojos, porque sabe que su madre lo ha abandonado. Él sólo tenía que darle una lección a su pequeño bastardo pero cuando lo vio, tan lleno de vida y de decisión, tan lleno de todo lo que jamás animaría su corazón, se impregnó de odio.

"¿Por qué lo posees todo y yo no?"

"¿Por qué gritas de rabia, por qué tu corazón se inflama, si los tienes a todos y yo no?"

"¿Por qué yo sólo sufro y tú no?"

El corazón del adversario es otra herida que ahora aparece expuesta, en una nueva hoja y casi al final de esta historia. Lo miras con una especie de visión de rayos "X" bombear en el interior de su pecho en toda su extensión y forma, latidos breves pues la sangre casi ha dejado de llegar al corazón y ese órgano no tendrá más nada que trabajar.

Su nombre aún nos es desconocido, tanto el de él como el de "R".

Esto no es un error de imprenta, ni de dirección o diálogo. Sucede así porque su padre, jamás reconoció como tal al niño y su "creadora" la madre del asesino, tampoco lo reconoció como suyo. Recibió múltiples calificativos en su corta existencia, pero nada tan íntimo y personal como un nombre.

Desea tener uno antes de morir pues de lo contrario vestirá una tumba vacía, en el caso del niño, el epitafio tendrá un emblema, una única letra, más nada de nombre porque no fue digo de poseer uno.

Nightwing grita, las hojas se acaban ves la contraportada con la publicidad apropiada, otras historias, otros guerreros, otra sangre corriendo pero pasas de ella y te aferras con desesperación a la última página.

Batman a su vez ha gritado para detener a su hijo, el asesino evoca un único pensamiento al cielo.

Quiere un nombre, una familia, un hogar.

Lo mismo que quiso su hermano, pero él jamás se enteró.

.

La espada hace contacto con la tierna piel de su cuello.

El negro, ahora es blanco.


End file.
